The Battle between Love and Hate
by inu no niichan
Summary: Story goes on right after episode 37 of GSD. Will Shinn be able to say his true feelings to Luna? and if she returns those feelings what will happen next? Read to find out. Huge OOCness. Please Review
1. Confessions of love

As I said before, this goes directly after episode 37.

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed Destiny is the intellectual property of Mitsuo Fukuda, and Chiaki Morosawa, and they're welcome to it

Recap of last Episode: Athrun betrayed the chairman and ran away, while he was trying to escape he tried to bring the fake Lacus Clyne with him but she refused. He was nearing his escape when the guards almost caught him but Meyrin Hawke safely protected him. After that they both escaped in a GOUF but was pursued by Shinn in the Destiny and Rey in the Legend. They shot him down and returned to base. End Recap

As Shinn and Rey were passing down a hallway they found Luna in the hallway as well. Shinn had a look of guilt written all over his face but kept on going down the hallway while Rey stopped. As Shin passed by Luna He said "sorry." Luna had a look of shock on her face but instead of crying she instantly got angry at shin. "You kill Athrun and Meyrin because of an order and you got the guts to say sorry! You heartless bastard. You could of captured them but no! You had to shoot them down because he supposedly betrayed the chairman. What makes it worse is that you didn't protest against the order and shot them down anyways! You freaking heartless bastard! Get out of my sight!" Luna yelled.

Shinn was shocked but in his mind he kept saying he deserved it. As tears threatened to come down he kept on going. "You know, you might want to lay off him for a bit. He did actually show some hesitation in shooting them and it's not like he actually wanted to kill them anyways. He's been through a lot and you can't just go screaming at him for something he can't control. Next time, look at it from his situation instead of yelling at him because you lost your sister and your crush." Rey said. "Oh back off Rey. You haven't lost anyone in your life so you wouldn't know how much this hurts right now." Luna said.

"Although that is true at least I don't around to people and blame them for stuff that was out of their control. Shinn lost his whole family because of ORB and that's why he's so angry all the time. He lost the girl he loved because of some freak using her for military purposes. Wars can rip people apart Luna. Next time you say things like that to people look at it from his situation." Rey replied. With that Rey continued on down the hallway.

Luna's POV

Dam that guy! He tells me to look at it from another person point of view?! I just lost my dam sister and that's all he can say! Still... Maybe he was right. Shinn did go through a lot and the look and his face didn't exactly show that he was happy about it. But still! He killed them for God sakes. That is why I can't forgive him.

End POV

This went on for several days. Shinn having the guilty look on his face. Luna scolding him for killer her sis and her crush, and Rey lecturing her about her behavior to the matter. Luna was in the middle of screaming at Shinn again when they all heard something. "All hands please report to battle stations, I repeat all hands please report to battle stations. We are being attacked by Alliance forces, please report to battle stations " the intercom clicked off.

"I hope you both die out there you filthy bastards. They got suited up and ready for battle. "Shinn Asuka, Destiny, launching!" " Rey Za Burrell, in Legend, launching. " "Lunamaria Hawke, Core- splender, im taking off."

The battle was intense. Many people were dying. Rey had to go in cause the Legend too severe damage. It was just Lunamaria and Shinn. Shinn's comlink turned on. " Shinn return to the ship, the Destiny is running low on energy, if you don't return now you'll plummet right into the ocean" the comlink turned off. As Shinn was going to the ship he was that Lunamaria was in danger. He quickly saved her but he used almost all of his energy. Before it died out he wanted his last words to be to Lunamaria. He opened a comlink to her and began speak " Luna, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I probably deserve all the things you said to me. I was heartless, and I wasn't thinking straight. I never imagined the end would be like this, but im glad my last words r going to be to you. I love you Luna, goodbye," those were his last words before his comlink shut off and he plummeted to the ocean.

He loves me? No, that can't be true. He loves that extended girl. But she died already. Why did he want his last words to be to me. Unless he really meant it. But still he killed my sister! I shouldn't be caring about someone who murdered my sister. But Shinn's going to die. It hit her. Shinns going to die. He's going to die. He's going to die. Those words echoed in her brain. Just then she put on full thrusters and flew straight to Shinn's Destiny. "Shinn!!" She yelled.

His mobile suit hit the water and he took a lot of damage there. Luna's mobile dived straight into the water and quickly tried to land to a nearby island. While she was doing this she was spotted and blasted. Her engines were fried and she crash landed into the island with Shinn's mobile.

Shinn, No! He can't die. He just can't. I couldn't bear it if I lose him. Please be alive Shinn. Please. She got out of her cockpit and opened up Shinn's. She could see that there was a lot of blood on him and she thought it was from the crash into the ocean. She took him out of the cockpit and landed in the said. She removed both of their helmets and started to cry to herself. Why! Why did this have to happen to me. Why did he have to save me. He could of went to the ship to save himself. But instead, he went and saved me. I'm so sorry Shinn. I never meant for you to actually die. I don't want you to die. Please live.

As tears fell on Shinn, he slowly began to wake up. " Luna?" he asked. "Shinn! Your alive. I thought you were going to die. I was so worried back there." she said through sobs. " Why did you save me? I thought that you hated me for killing Athrun and Meyrin." He said. " I couldn't let you die Shinn, back there, I just couldn't lose you, even if you killed Athrun and Meyrin. Back there, did you mean what you said?" Luna asked in anticipation. "Yeah, I meant it, I'm sorry for what I did to your sister and Athrun. Also I'm sorry, I can't change my feelings for you. Your probably repulsed by me right now." he replied as he turned his head in shame

"Shinn look at me," she said as she rested her hand on his cheek. "If I saved you, why would I hate you right now? As I said before, I couldn't bear to see you die right before my eyes. Also im not repulsed about your feelings either," she said.

"Your not?" he asked with hope in his eyes. "No, im not repulsed Shinn. Im glad, because I love you too." she replied. As they looked into each others eyes, they leaned closer and closer together until they finally kissed. It was long and passionate. When the broke off they rested their foreheads on each others'

"I love you luna"

"I love you to Shinn"

Whatever was thrown at them after today. They would face it together, because they knew, that they both loved each other.

The end. Huge OOCness in there but who cares. Please review and tell me if I should keep this as a one-shot or make it into a chaptered story.


	2. The new extended

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed Destiny is the intellectual property of Mitsuo Fukuda, and Chiaki Morosawa, and they're welcome to it

Ever since that day, Shinn and Luna have been inseparable even in battle. They make a great tag-team eliminating their foes.

As they returned from the battle where they destroyed the Requim and killed lord Djibril(this is all from episode 45) they were surrounded by the crew congratulating them on a job well done they quicky hurried out of the crowd. "You did a good job out there Shinn" Luna said. "It wasn't as good as your Luna, if you didn't get your timing right we would of lost, or worse, I would of lost you" Shinn said.

"It's ok Shinn, nothings wrong, and I'm here now am I?" she said while hugging him

"Yeah but I don't know what I would do without you, and I still don't think after what I did to Meyrin and Athrun that I should be forgiven so easily"

"They're alive aren't they? Besides, you couldn't go against those orders anyways. If you did, you wouldn't be here right now, and I wouldn't be able to go on if you weren't by my side right now"

"But still! I practically killed them. All off of an order. I'm heartless, I don't deserve someone as good as you"

"Even though we can't change the past now Shinn, I'll never stop loving you," she said. She looked deeply into his eyes and then started kissing Shinn while her arms were still around Shinn. He was surprised but quickly started returning the kisses with equal force. They were interrupted by a "Ahem"

"I'd like to go into the lounge to have my peace and quite rather then finding my fellow pilots having a make-out session." Rey said. They both blushed deep red before he continued. "Also since you're here dinner is being served. So if I were you I'd deal with your grumbling stomachs and finish with your sex crazed ideals later." They both blushed a deep rep but changed out of their space suits and headed to go get their dinner.

"What was that all about? Just because we're together doesn't mean he has to be rude about it" Luna said.

"It's Rey, what do you expect from him? Besides we're also lucky. Apparently were not supposed to have sex relationships with anyone on the ship." Shinn said.

"Well I'm hungry." Her stomach growled loudly. "Why don't we finish this later?" Shinn could hear the lust in her voice.

"Sure, but right now I just want my stomach to stop growling at me. I heard that the Alliance were making more extended pilots to battle ZAFT. Those bastards. The other three were bad enough but now we have to deal with even more of them?!" Shinn said with anger laced in his voice. Luna put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shinn..." She said. " You don't have to go through this alone. I'll be with you through everything. Even if it's a matter between life and death. I'll always be by your side Shinn."

"Thanks Luna. I needed that." As they entered they were greeted by everyone. They sat down and started eating. Through the middle of the meal, someone spoke up. "Hey did you hear? Apparently the alliance is making new extended soldiers.

"At that Shinn clenched his fist in frustration but Luna quickly calmed him down before he made a scene. "Why the hell would you be talking about that now?" someone said. "Well I was just thinking. If our ship got a hold of one of them we would kick serious ass" Shinn lost it and stood up. "Got a hold of one?! Are you crazy?! Your treating them like they only should be used for war! They're human begins for God sakes! Not some robots only to be used to kill your enemy!

"Shinn..." Luna said desperately. He looked around and saw all the shocked and horrified faces. "Sorry, it just hit a spot in me. I'm done. I'll just be going back to my room now," he said with his bangs covering his hurt emotions. "Ah sorry too, but I'm done. Bye guys" Luna said as she ran out the room to find Shinn

"Shinn!" she yelled. She saw him walking, no stomping back to his room. "Shinn... It wasn't your fault. You did make a point. Soldiers shouldn't be treated that way, only for war. They're human beings and shouldn't be treated that way.

"But still Luna, I can't believe that guy! To use extended soldiers for war!"

"Shinn just give it up. He didn't really mean it. I know he didn't"

"But still..." he was cut off but Luna's lips on his own.

"Just give it up Shinn, its ok" She gave Shinn another passionate kiss. He kissed her back with equal force and it lasted for a long time. They were interrupted by the comlink. Going to condition red. I repeat going to condition red. All hands please report to battle stations. I repeat all hands please report to battle stations.

As Shinn and Luna quickly got to their mobiles many things were going through their minds. Many dirty things. But that will have to wait for after the battle.

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny, launching!" "Lunamaria Hawke, Core- Splender, I'm taking off!"

As they approached the battlefield they saw the Freedom, and Justice.

End of chapter 2.

Authors Notes: Yes I may have made their relationship go a bit too far in this fic but that's how I imagined it would be after they confessed their love for one another. Also please give me suggestions on what should happen on the next chapter.


	3. The Betrayal and New Alliances

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed Destiny is the intellectual property of Mitsuo Fukuda, and Chiaki Morosawa, and they're welcome to it

Time seemed to freeze. Right in front of them were guns pointed at them. The gunners was the Freedom and the Justice. The surprise was written all over everyone's face. Why would they suddenly attack us? Weren't they the ones that only intervened in battles, not the ones who took out their enemies? So many questions appeared in Shinn's mind. He wanted to get angry, but he didn't have a reason for it. He kept it up inside until he had a reason or he'd look like a complete fool charging into an armed ship and two legendary Gundams, although he would never really admit he, he really didn't want to face the Freedom and the Justice right now.

"Why have you come an suddenly attacked us? Why are you here trying to kill us? I thought you only intervened with battles. I didn't think you eliminate your enemies. What the hell is going on here?!" Shinn yelled.

The Justice looked like it was ready to fire the first shot, but the Freedom intervened. "We are here only to capture the Destiny and Impulse pilot. Nothing more, nothing less. So lets not get so hasty to kill each other and make the situation much worse." The freedom pilot said.

"Capture us?! Are you stupid?! Do you actually think that we'll go willingly with our enemy?!" Shinn yelled.

As the Legend tried to fire its first shot the Akatsuki quickly intervened and took the battle with him elsewhere. "If you fire the first shot we will be forced to use force." The freedom pilot said.

A shot could be seen coming from the Minerva signaling that they would rather go out with force then be willing to give out their two ace pilots. The Freedom and the Justice went straight for the Impulse. A quick slice from the Freedom and the Impulse was disabled completely.

"You bastards!" Shinn yelled as he charged. The only thing on his mind was to save Luna even if it cost him his life. He went into SEED mode and quickly tried to engage the Freedom in close combat action. As he was approaching several shots were fired off. He was quickly disabled and was captured. They flew back to the Archangel and they flew away.

Pain. That's all he could feel. Pain. Was this a dream? He slowly remembered everything that happened. Luna getting disabled by both the Freedom and the Justice. Then getting shot down by the Justice while trying to kill the Freedom. It all happened so fast. He wanted to open his eyes. To see Luna's smiling face and hear her say everything was alright. Hell, like that would happen.

He slowly opened his eyes. He was surprised. His wounds were treated and he was in the infirmary? Shouldn't captures put their victims in a cell rather then holding him down hostage and treating his wounds? Nothing made no sense to him. He heard footsteps coming. Suddenly the door opened

"Ah your awake," someone said. He tried to make out the voice. It took several seconds before he identified it as the Freedom pilot's voice.

He tried to speak. To ask where Luna was. He wanted to see her smiling face. To feel her touch. But all he could get out was a groan. He opened his eyes slowly but squinted because of the light. There we 5 figures. Five of them? They looked roughly about the same height. Shouldn't there be a height difference? This made no sense to him.

"Shinn..." He heard. He recognized it immediately. He shot up from his bed but pain rushed through him and he quickly lied down again. "Shinn, it's ok. Their not here to hurt us, not purposely anyways." he swore he could see the person roll their eyes. "Just rest for a bit Shinn, I'll never leave you, I'll always be by your side." Luna said.

"Luna... What happened?" Shinn managed to say.

"They only wanted to ask us for help Shinn. Even though their way of asking for help is capturing us" She rolled her eyes. "Just rest for now Shinn, I wont leave your side" She took his hand and held it between hers.

He heard footsteps. But they weren't approaching, they were retreating. He thought that Luna left him but was quickly assured by a squeeze of her hand. He decided to listen to Luna's words and fell asleep.

He awoke sometime later. He was afraid Luna left him but when he opened his eyes he could see everything clearly. Even Luna's bright smile when he looked to his right. "I'm so glad your ok. I thought they when he shot you, that you would of died. But your alive, and im grateful. Shinn found that his wounds were healed and it didn't hurt as much to sit up straight.

"I thought I lost you Luna. When the Freedom disabled the Impulse I was scared. I thought that you were going to die... and I went berserk on him, only to be disabled by the Justice. I'm just glad your ok Luna."

"As long as your ok Shinn. I'm happy" Luna said. They rested their foreheads on one another and were content on just staying in that position.

"Let's go explore the ship Luna. I want to talk to the Freedom pilot, and I want to ask why did he want to capture us." Shinn said. She nodded and they got up to go to the bridge. Just when they were going to head through the door Kira and Athrun came through. "Ah, your awake. Sorry for your injuries but Mr. Zala here said that he wanted to use force instead of words. Also he said something about you not listening but since you're here lets get to the point." The Freedom pilot said.

"First off my name is Kira Yamato. The reason why we got you both here is because of 2 reasons. 1 you were struggling to come with us freely when we didn't want to fight and 2, it concerns the new Extended pilots."

"The extended pilots? What about them?" Shinn asked.

"The only reason we came to capture you is because if we told the whole Minerva it would get to the Chairmen immediately and he would take action. Our plans exactly are to try and release the extended pilots from this mind control or..." Athrun paused.

"Or? What do u mean by or? What's the other option?" Luna asked.

"The other option is to kill them. The only reason your on board this ship right now is because you 2 are the best pilots in ZAFT that we could trust. If we brought Rey on board he would immediately think we're the enemy. That is why you're here." Kira said.

"If you help us you can end the war faster. The Chairmen is just using you. After he's done with you he'll just through you away like he did with the fake Lacus Clyne." Athrun said. (I jumped a few episodes while Shinn was asleep) "But if you do help us then you will be betraying the ZAFT forces and you'll be labeled a traitor just like Athrun is. If you refuse then we'll let you go back to the Minerva. It's entirely your decision and we meant no harm but my friend here got a little carried away." Kira said while looking at Athrun.

Shinn was shocked. So many things were in his head. They wanted to help end the war? They didn't mean any harm? But what if it's a trap? How could it be a trap if they treated me and Luna. Maybe I can trust them. I wasn't so sure on the Chairmen's words because he insisted we end the war through fighting. But if I go with these people I might find the happiness I was looking for. I looked into Luna's eyes and she smiled and nodded.

"Alright we'll join forces with you. Lets end the war together." Shinn said.

Authors Notes: Some of the reasons why Shinn is onboard the Archangel is because I hate it when the Chairmen uses him for his own bidding. Plus I couldn't leave Luna on the Minerva or they would "die" from depression. Hope you liked this chapter and thanks smrt-cookie20 for your ideas. Please review.


	4. The extendeds are working for

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed Destiny is the intellectual property of Mitsuo Fukuda, and Chiaki Morosawa, and they're welcome to it

Many days have passed since Shinn and Luna have been captured and no one knows where they are. Although they lost their 2 ace pilots they were lucky enough that the chairmen didn't assign them to any mission.

"I see, so Shinn and Luna have been captured by the archangel and the 2 mobile suits?" the chairmen asked.

"Yes, they came out of nowhere and started attacking us. They demanded that we let our 2 ace pilots go but we didn't want to lose them. We tried to take them out with the first shot since we know that the freedom and the Justice are good pilots but we were unsuccessful. They captured Shinn and Luna and disappeared. We tried to follow them but they were just too fast." Talia explained.

"I see, send in Rey. I want to speak with him."

"Yes Sir"

"You wanted to talk to me Chairmen?" Rey asked.

"Yes, personally this whole situation just threw off my plans. I'm distraught right now. The reason I asked to talk to you is that I want your opinion on the situation." the chairmen said.

"What I think of this situation is that it was a low blow kill. They've basically halved our military force because of 2 pilots being captured. If we were to be attacked then we might not do as good as we did before. We are in a tough situation and we have to do everything we can to bring them back. Otherwise, our whole vision of peace will be destroyed."

"Thank you, that is all I needed to know. Also on your way out, bring _them _in."

"Yes sir"

-------------------------on board the archangel-------------------------

(Luna POV)

So many things have happened. Things that broke my heart, and things that mended it. Ever since my parents died. My life has never been the same. I've been through so many things, and some of them aren't the best of times but I managed to pull through. Shinn's been through so much also. Losing his whole family because of a military that couldn't protect it, and losing someone he wanted to protect because of a madman who wanted to use here for military purposes. But I promise you Shinn. I'll never leave your side.

She put on a sad smile and gazed at Shinn's sleeping form. Ever since that proposal of joining forces with that Kira person Shinn's been looking a lot happier. The darkness in his eyes has subsidded somewhat. But it still there. I can't help but feel that there's something bothering him. He's been having a worried look lately. I'll just ask him when he wakes up. With that last thought, Luna fell into a deep slumber beside Shinn.

-------------------------On the bridge-------------------------

"Do you think that was a good idea? Capturing them and asking them to join forces with us?" Athrun asked.

"As long as we can end this war. As long as no more innocent die, then this is the right decision" Lacus said.

"But there's still the matter with the extended. Ever since the battle of Heaven's base they've been completely eliminated. Destroying any hopes of resistance against the chairmen. Then there's the fact that there's been reports of new extended pilots being created. This whole situation is going from bad to worse. As long as we can hold them off we should be able to take down the chairmen." Kira explained.

"Yes, but there's also the matter with Shinn and Luna. Will they actually lend us their power? Will they defect? Or will they help us end this war?" Athrun asked.

"That is questions that only they can answer. In due time we will see how it will turn out." Lacus said.

-------------------------Back with Shinn and Luna-------------------------

As Shinn was slowly waking up, many things swam in his head. Was this the right decision? Is this really going to end the war? Or will it just get me and Luna killed? A lot of things were in his brain but were interrupted by Luna's hand on his.

"I'm glad your awake and not injured as much."Luna said.

"Yeah, thanks." Shinn replied.

"You've been in bed for a few days. Your injuries should be healing. But there's been something on your mind that is worrying you Shinn. I can see it on your face."

"There has been something on my mind. Was this really the right decision? Will joining forces with the archangel really end the war faster? Or will it lead to more bloodshed? Also can I trust them to keep you safe? I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you Luna."

"Don't worry Shinn I'll never leave your side. We both need each other. I think joining forces with the archangel will assure that we will end the war faster. We both know that it is a pretty good war ship. It stood up against the Minerva several times. You don't have to worry about it Shinn. I'll never leave you."

"Thanks Luna, I needed that."

"Don't mention it. As long as your safe. I'll be happy."

-------------------------back with the chairmen-------------------------

"I'm glad you're here. Right now we're in a tough situation. Our 2 ace pilots have been captured by the Minerva. I want you to find them and bring them back alive." the chairmen said.

"Yes sir"

"Do not fail me, Extended pilots"

"Yes sir"

Authors Notes: Again this was a rushed one. It wasn't as great as the last ones but it's still a chapter. Review and give me suggestions on what I should put in the other chapters.


End file.
